Mirada
by Fann
Summary: Sabes, lo único que tenemos seguro es la muerte, no cabe duda. La diferencia esta vez es que Lin la vio llegar lenta y dolorosamente. Desafortunadamente la dejaron vivir, vivir sólo para respirar y nada más... pues ese día falleció una familia completa.


**_Los siguientes personajes (Lin) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro... como ya todos los saben, espero que disfruten la lectura :)_**

 ** _Antes que nada advertiré que el próximo relato contiene escenas con leve violencia ocasional y justificada. No es demasiada ni esperen un gore xD_**

 ** _Sin más que disfrutes de la lectura :D_**

* * *

 **.: Mirada :.**

Todo dentro de ella quería salir corriendo, alejarse gritando despavorida y vomitar hasta dejar de tener energía para poder recordar. Sin embargo lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue tomar entre sus brazos la cabeza que llegó rodando contra sus piernas. Sus manos temblaron al contacto de la caliente sangre que salía de la garganta destrozada, y pronto un quejido lleno de impotencia salió de su boca… ¿o fue de los labios partidos de aquella mujer? No le importó en lo más mínimo ese detalle, y si esto no lo hizo, mucho menos manchar más de carmesí su kimono al apretar contra su pecho lo único que quedaba con vida del cuerpo de su madre.

Porque sí, aunque un ojo estaba en blanco, el otro parpadeaba simultáneamente y le mantenían la mirada. La lengua le salía por la boca acompañada de saliva escarlata, las mejillas, que un día estuvieron rosadas se volvían paulatinamente blancas y enfermizas sin importar el fuerte color violeta que causaron los golpes en todo el rostro.

Por un instante allí los vio. Observó sus propios ojos cafés en la pupila dilatada. Aquello la destruyó por completo llevándola a gritar hasta dolerle el cerebro, hasta desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales y sentir sin aliento sus pulmones. La vida sé le escurría de las manos junto con la sangre de su madre. Gota tras gota. Y porque no se conformaron con eso, Lin vio la espada traspasar primero la fina capa de piel de uno de los brazos del cuerpo decapitado, después detectó los músculos pues los cortes que realizaban eran irregulares, el filo no se detuvo allí, aunque tuvo que tener ayuda de quien la manejaba para separar el hueso del hombro y, un sonido, como si desgarran algo, le advirtió que sería irreparable la herida.

Escuchó como las carcajadas salían sin piedad de los bandidos cuando aventaron la extremidad hacia su hogar tragado por las brasas junto con el cuerpo de su padre. Se burlaban de la debilidad de los débiles y resultaba que los marginaba aún más, pero esto Lin no lo sabía, lo único que tenía en claro era que ni su madre ni su padre se levantaría para protegerla del mundo, de todo lo malo y podrido que se recreaba su alrededor. Que si aquellas dos personas dejaban de existir ella también lo haría, no porque la mataran físicamente, no porque se sentía acorralada sin esperanza de encontrar salida, porque algo dentro de ella se apagaba lentamente yendo lejos para nunca regresar.

El llanto nunca llegó, ni cuando le arrebataron de sus manos temblorosas la cabeza fría, ni cuando la tomaron del cabello para inspeccionar si su cuerpo era funcional o no.

Soportó la oleada de golpes en el estómago cuando la fuerza de una bofetada la estampó contra la tierra. Dejó de aferrarse al polvo cuando su propia sangre le nubló la vista. Se dejó pisotear por los hombres oliendo el aroma de los cuerpos de sus padres. Ya no era fresco ni dulce, como lo era cuando estaban junto a ella, pero lo reconocía de entre el humo, se asemejaba más a lo que huele el bosque: a hierva y flores silvestres, a agua y tierra mojada, a madera y miel. Se envolvió en un enorme silencio, en lo único que pudo quedarse con ella hasta el final.

Ahora no pertenecía ni a los vivos, ni a los muertos, porque las múltiples punzadas que la recorrían los pulmones indicaban que aun respiraba.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Ahora sí a los saludos xD ¡Holaaaa!

Bueno, he ahí una de mis primeras historias para este foro :3 Es más que nada un spam ya que no aporta ni cambia la original historia de nuestro anime/manga. Aprovecho en decir que es un placer escribir nuevamente en FF. (pero ahora con una nueva cuenta) *0* El otro (Yossh) no lo puedo abrir en mi cel, sí, suena algo tonto pero he querido regresar a este mundo de ficcion y me es complicado hacerlo por la computadora u.u En fin, a ustedes no les importa eso xD

No hay originalidad y lo pensaba hacer algo así como gore... pero no pude T.T Eso es demasiado para mi y esto fue lo que salió. A pesar de ello me encantó escribirlo... ¿y a ustedes les gustó leerlo?

Si me agarra la inspiración les prometo otro capitulíto \\*0*/ xD

Haz llegado hasta aquí? Te lo agradezco de corazón :) Que tengas buen día...(o buena madrugada xD)


End file.
